


【damijon】雨夜

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 久别一肉





	【damijon】雨夜

雨夜

乔不知道怎么跟达米安缠在一起了，明明身上被汗液搞得黏腻不堪，明明被闷热的夜晚惹得心烦意乱，但他的手绕着达米安的手，达米安的腿缠着他的腿。乔顾不过来注意他是如何侵占自己床铺的，只因为达米安与他的距离实在是近得过分，只借着月光他就能看清对方虹膜上细细的纹路。这霸道的混蛋夺走他的心神，此时还要夺走他赖以为生的空气不可。  
乔莫名的，由小腹窜起无名火。他抽手、缩腿，但每躲避对方一分就仿佛把自己送上去十分。乔气急，甚至破口大骂。而往常锱铢必较的达米安破天荒的没有回嘴，只是和乔缠在一起，他们像两只争夺地盘的狮子，就在这一方吱呀作响的木床上打斗，从左边滚到右边，从床头滚到床尾。起先只是手手脚脚缠在一起，到后来他们呼吸都黏在一处，滚得天昏地暗、头脑发胀，最后他们两人齐齐滚下床，乔脑袋砸到地上眼冒金星了一会儿，也算是稍微冷静那么一点。  
也就只是那么短短一刻，达米安趁此机会带着他从屋外包裹着的雨水气，混着那么一点血腥味便吻了上来。  
外面是下雨了。  
乔似乎被对方灌了满嘴雨水，这时候他能听到一些淅淅沥沥、雨水敲打在玻璃上的动静，除此之外是他们分不清你我的呼吸，接着是达米安沉稳有力的心跳。  
挺过分的。乔也愈来愈发觉自己在达米安面前就是只小鸡崽儿——达米安根本用不着拿出他万能腰带里足以杀死乔的绿氪，他只要在乔面前宣誓领地，以行动来表明“他的东西是他的，乔也是他的”这一点，乔就没什么能力抵抗了。  
这不公平，这不公平。乔晕晕乎乎的，接着又想，哪有什么公平一说？  
胡思乱想这时段，达米安已经摸到他的裤子，手指灵活解开了腰带，拉下拉链，带着些凉意的手就握住了乔的性器，乔呢，发出满足地喟叹。这会儿他们的手手脚脚已经分开了，但是乔还是主动将它们送上去，攀住达米安宽厚的肩膀，膝盖抵在他结实的腰侧。  
达米安很满意乔的反应——相当满意，他甚至低笑一声，声音在他的胸腔震动，又传到乔身上，接着他舔吻乔的耳垂，夸赞他，亲昵地称他为“Jonnyboy”。  
作为回应，Jonnyboy便用他的尖牙利齿在达米安肩膀上留下一口牙印。乔像达米安宣誓主导他似的，用各种痕迹来宣誓达米安也是他的，他们做爱时还能看到上一次的痕迹，咬痕、吻痕、或者是情欲洗涤大脑时一道道抓痕，达米安对此总是默许，斗嘴时甚至还拿此戏弄乔。于是乔冲上去咬一口泄愤，接着两人又莫名其妙地滚做一团。  
这次可真的隔了太久，达米安将两人脱个精光时，乔看到的只有他身上新添的伤痕，有的裹着纱布、有的已经结了红褐色的痂。  
达米安大大小小的伤疤布在身上，往往旧伤未好又添新伤，他不在意，自然有人在意地要命。乔蓝眼睛里又水汪汪的，达米安看着他便想逗弄他，越喜欢他，就越想欺负他。幼稚的像拼命揪人小辫儿只是为了吸引喜欢人注意的小男生。  
但达米安已经是成年人了，而且喜欢的人就在身下任他鱼肉。达米安瞧着乔的模样，就握着自己粗大怒张的阴茎研磨乔被他吻得通红的嘴唇，水润润的、又十分柔软，达米安像拿着糖果哄骗小孩子似的去哄骗乔，口气都一模一样，他对乔说：“你亲亲它，我就会好很多。”  
这个色胚！乔在心里唾骂，但当达米安龟头抵着他的嘴巴时就不由地张开嘴将那玩意儿纳入口中吸允——达米安确实好了很多，甚至可以说好太多。乔的那张嘴，湿润火热，灵巧的舌头按摩着他的柱身，时不时地吸一下简直——虽然达米安不会承认，但他还是感觉到自己的魂儿会被乔吸出来。  
“我敢打赌。”达米安攥着乔的头发缓慢挺动，“你的嘴巴比你的屁股要好得多。”  
乔吐出达米安的性器，他的嘴唇亮晶晶的、下巴被口水染得亮晶晶的、还有他情动的眼睛，也同样亮晶晶。  
乔说：“放屁。”  
达米安挑眉。  
——这也就是为什么乔会被达米安按着猛操的原因。  
达米安似乎是把这段日子以来的分离之苦全都操进乔的屁股里似得，手指捏着臀肉，让它们在之间挤压，一刻也不放松。乔趴在地上，达米安从后进入他，每撞他一次他就往前挪一点。  
窗外隆隆作响的雷和淅淅沥沥的雨为他们的肉体交合伴奏，乔射了两次，他的后穴被操得发出咕啾咕啾的声音，他趴在地上，呻吟转为呜咽。达米安似乎也不忍心看他这样，将他抱到床上，晃悠着那根硬挺、湿润的性器，抬起乔的腿又从后面进入了他。  
这一次节奏要慢很多，一下一下，木床随着他们的动作吱扭作响，达米安进得更深，乔攥着床单不太想动，对方却偏要按着他的头，强迫他转过头来接吻。  
除了这个强迫接吻霸道之外，其余的都很温柔。达米安的吻是温柔的，凉意消退后那双刻薄的唇突然多情，细细密密的亲吻后他的舌头又探清乔口腔的每一处；达米安的挺动是温柔的，他进入得缓慢，像是认真感受乔体内的每一处，乔这时与达米安做爱，才越感受到达米安是他的伴侣、爱人。  
乔沉迷在这一刻，窗外在下雨，半掩的窗户缝暗悄悄地溜进来几丝凉意，此时分离许久的人身上已经褪去了从外头带进来的气息，手缠着手、交缠着脚。  
雨下了一阵，达米安睡意朦胧，他揽着乔，气息渐渐平缓。而乔打定主意，当达米安陷入梦中时，他便伸过头去，主动给他一个吻。


End file.
